Much Like Falling
by RenKirihara
Summary: A new week's assignment reveals Kurt's darker half, bring Kurofsky into the mix and a tragic love story forms.  Warnings: mentions of self harm and attempted suicide. Kurt!Centric


"Okay guys, I know it's Friday and you all want to get out of here but I have an idea for next weeks assignment." Mr. Shuester said as he erased the white board and wrote on it in marker. "It will be all about musical interpretation. Three students will be randomly drawn from the hat and they will sing one song a day for the whole week until next Friday and we will try and guess what they we're trying to tell us through song." He explained grabbing Blaine's hat.

"Wait, wait, hold up." Santana's voice broke through the commotion. "How do we know Berry didn't rig this vote like she tried with Kurt's?" She said reminding them of the election for class president, but Mr. Shue took it in stride and walked over to her. "Well Santana, you can draw the names." He said holding Blaine's fedora out to her. Santana first gave him an incredulous look but rolled her eyes and pulled out a name. "Hudson." She read aloud, rolling her eyes again before pulling another. "Asian number one." She said meaning Tina, who jumped up and down slightly in her seat with a grin.

Santana pulled another name and let the silence settle over the room before she read it. "It's your lucky day Fancy, I guess you get to sing too." She said looking up to Kurt, who raised an eyebrow but smiled, as Blaine grinned at him and leaned into him encouragingly.

"So Kurt, what are you going to go with for the project this week?" Tina asked watching Kurt closely at the lunch table. Kurt only smiled and shook his head as Blaine spoke. "He can't tell you Tina, it would ruin the assignment." He said almost sourly, obviously Kurt hadn't told him either. Kurt simply took a sip of his diet coke and smiled contently, until Blaine and Finn started talking about Blaine's weekend hanging out with the Warblers...

Kurt sat in Glee Club in the back row by himself as Blaine sat next to Rachel and they were talking about things Kurt really didn't care about. He was busy looking at his phone. Since Valentine's Day he and David were talking. Talking at sporadic times, about everything and nothing. Kurt told him about this weeks lesson, even told him the song for today, and David even agreed to let Kurt call him so he could listen to the song. He didn't tell Dave what his point was, but he hoped maybe he would understand... Tina was up first, her songs we're pretty obvious as to what she wanted to say, making it easy to ignore the performance. Don't assume though, that Kurt didn't enjoy Tina's singing. He actually loved her voice, it being one of his favorites in the group but for some reason he found texting David more important.

To: David K.

Tina's up now. She obviously wants to prove that girls can be strong too. Too easy.

From: David K.

lol way 2 go bro. Bet no1 will b able 2 guess urs

Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes at David's short hand texting style.

To: David K.

I'm almost up, ready?

From: David K.

Always

Kurt smiled and at the applause called David. Once he heard David pick up he put the phone down and Mr. Shue called for him to come down and perform. His song was easily recognized by the small band they had in the room, and Kurt got to singing.

"If I die young

bury me in satin

lay me down on a bed of roses

sink me in the river at dawn

send me away with the words of a love song"

The glee club looked at each other confused for a moment but listened to Kurt sing. His eyes were mostly closed through the performance and he swayed slightly. He had changed the lyrics slightly, but most of the club didn't notice he said "I'll shine down on my father, he'll know I'm safe with you when he stands under my colors oh and, life ain't always what you think it aughta be no, ain't even gray when be buries his baby..."

The room was filled with Kurt's soft yet powerful voice, and as he returned to chorus some of the girls echoed him, knowing the popular song. On the phone, David sat struck with awe. He knew Kurt sang beautifully, but this... It was rough, the two of them becoming friends after everything. Especially after the Valentine's Day debacle. He closed his eyes, lost in Kurt's voice. No he wasn't a big fan of the song, but if he could just listen to Kurt sing it, he may start to like it.

"A penny for my thoughts

oh no

I'll sell 'm for a dollar

they're worth so much more

after I'm a gonner and

maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singin'

funny when you're dead how people start listening..."

For some reason... those lyrics seemed more important than any other lyrics in the song... at least... that's what David thought. Kurt glanced around the room and set eyes on Blaine... Blaine his boyfriend... Blaine who was blatantly texting right in front of him... Blaine who Kurt could see... was texting one Sebastian Smythe... Something in Kurt snapped right there and as he finished the last round of the chorus before the last lines he pulled in the note that he threw two years ago when auditioning for the Wicked solo... he hit the high F, and Blaine's head shot up, phone almost sliding out of his hands. Kurt made a point to look Blaine directly in the eye as he finished.

"So put on your best boys...

and I'll ware my pearls..."

That night, Kurt lay in his bed on the phone. Not with Blaine as he used to be... but with David. "Why did you do that?" David asked.

"Because I was right David." Kurt choked on his words, practically clawing at his eyes to stop the tears. "He was cheating on me with Sebastian!" Kurt let a sob escape before muffling it. David let out a torn sigh that sounded something like "God Kurt..."

"I wouldn't let him do that to me anymore.. So I broke up with him..." Kurt murmured, and David let out another sigh letting his head fall back to his pillow, staring at the ceiling where he had a poster of Michael Jackson hanging. Silence overcame the phone call but unknown to David cold metal ran against pail skin, and a light red pooled slowly.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Rachel and Mercedes practically screeched from the sinks next to Kurt in the bathroom.

Kurt let out a sigh and looked at himself in the mirror, making sure he looked perfect. "I broke up with him. He was cheating with Sebastian and I refuse to deal with that." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The two girls looked at each other almost shocked.

The day was spent with texts to David and few run ins with Blaine. Sure he was upset about Blaine... but it had very few affects on him. Once again, standing in front of the glee club Kurt admits he changed his song. "I was originally going to perform 'Mad World' but for some reason it seems too fitting, so I chose something that fits my theme more." And sitting in his car, David Karofsky holds his phone close to his ear to listen. The song Kurt began to sing, David recognized. Actually, it was David who showed Kurt the band it came from. Yes Kurt took a different approach to the song but it was still extremely powerful in his almost growl like tone he occasionally adopts for songs, and somehow he found himself adding another song he would rather listen to Kurt sing to his list, but once again... a set of lyrics stuck out to him... just by the way Kurt sang them...

"All my efforts to clean me  
>Leave me putrid and filthy<br>And how can you look at me  
>When I can't stand myself"<p>

That night David stays up, hoping for a call from Kurt... but is left disappointed and scolding himself because after all... what did he really expect?

The next day seemed so much more solemn and Dave didn't even get a performance call...

"Sing me to sleep

sing me to sleep

I'm tired

and I

I want to go to bed

Sing me to sleep,  
>Sing me to sleep,<br>And then leave me alone.  
>Don't try to wake me in the morning<br>'Cause I will be gone.  
>Don't feel bad for me<br>I want you to know,  
>Deep in the cell of my heart<br>I will feel so glad to go..."

Thursday was even more odd. Kurt requested Dave come to watch the performance... and after much internal debate... Dave agreed. So sitting awkwardly in a school he left over the summer as the Glee club give him dirty looks, waiting for Kurt to come in. "Seriously Karofsky what are you doing here?" Blaine asked in almost a growl, making David raise an eyebrow at him.

"David!" Kurt's voice sounded from the doorway into the choir room making all the teens look to him. Kurt walked up to David and for some reason David felt the need to stand, and it was good that he did because the first thing Kurt did, to the shock and awe of the glee club, was to pull him into a hug. Tentatively David wrapped his arms around Kurt and returned the hug. "I wasn't sure if you would come." Kurt said once they broke the hug.

David shrugged. "Wouldn't pass up the chance to come back here, y'know, _Fancy_." He said, the nickname that was once used to insult more like an endearing pet name at this point.

"Wait, someone explain this here, I'm lost." Rachel demanded. "What is Karofsky doing here and why is Kurt being close to him!" Finn looked at Kurt with pleading eyes and Kurt just nodded, giving Finn the pleasure of explaining.

"Well, Karofsky apologized, again, Kurt accepted the apology, they started talking and are now friends... did I get that right? I'm still kind of confused too..." Finn said looking from Rachel to Kurt, and Kurt simply shrugged.

"Close enough."

Kurt stood in front of his audience, waring a simple white dress shirt with a white vest and white skinny jeans. Standing there he looked literally angelic, and all the room was quiet before Brad started playing softly on the piano.

"Forget me not

I ask of you

wherever your life takes you to

and if we never meet again

think of me every now and then..."

Kurt began to sing softly with his eyes closed and immediately David's brow furrowed. Kurt's song choice this whole week had been hinting towards dangerously dark things and now this...

"Isn't it a shame

that when timings all wrong

you're doing what you never meant to

there's always something that prevents you

well I believe in fate

it had to happen this way

but it always leaves me wondering whether

in another life we'd be together

we should be lucky we can say...

we've always got yesterday..."

At the beginning of this verse Kurt looked to Blaine but his gaze quickly shifted over to David, making the Ex-bully's heart flutter, and drop at the same time. David was suddenly overcome with a strong sense of worry... why hadn't he noticed it before? Once Kurt finished the brunette smiled at the applause and joked around a little bit with Finn and Sam before dismissing himself to the bathroom, and that was when David walked up to Mr. Shuester. This was very important...

"Mr. Shuester, I understand your concern for my son but trust me, he is nothing close to a suicide risk. He's been happier than I have seen him in a long time." Burt Hummel said looking over to the kitchen where Kurt was helping Carole with dinner. "Trust me there is nothing wrong."

David woke up to the sound of his phone, ringing loudly and unrelentingly. He finally reached over and grabbed it, picking up without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" He asked groggily looking over to his bedside clock. It was 1:17am...

"David..." The voice on the other line was a choked sob slightly muted by the sound of rain, but it made David shoot up in his bed.

"Kurt!" He asked suddenly very awake.

"David I... I'm so sorry... I should have forgiven you, I shouldn't have pushed you to come out... I should have accepted you once I found out... I shouldn't have judged you... I..." Dave could barely understand Kurt between his sobs and the sounds of the storms outside. "Kurt! Kurt are you okay?" David asked, already knowing the teen wasn't. He was already putting on clothes, including his old McKinley Letterman Jacket. "I'm so sorry Dave... I... I just... I wanted to tell you before I couldn't..."

"Kurt, Kurt where are you?" David pleaded, already grabbing his shoes and keys.

"P-park..." Kurt stuttered out and David nodded, but remembering Kurt couldn't see him finally spoke again. "I'm on my way, Kurt, please don't do anything..." He begged, already knowing what was going on...

Minutes past and David finally pulled up to the park closest to Kurt's home, and jumped out of his truck, slamming the door and sprinting out in search of Kurt. The Park had a bridge that connected two pieces of land together where between them is a ten foot drop off, and if Kurt were doing what David thought he was he knew that would be where he was. Just as expected Kurt was standing on the wooden rail like Rose on the Titanic. "Kurt!" David called rushing up to the bridge and looked at Kurt with wide eyes.

Kurt looked at David, tears streaming down his face. "What do you think happens when you die..?" Kurt asked just loud enough to be heard over the pouring rain. David simply stood there watching Kurt. "Do you believe in god, David? ...I don't, but sometimes I wish I did... sometimes I wish I didn't want to die..."

David took a slow step towards Kurt. "Kurt please... don't do this." He said, his voice betraying him and cracking.

Kurt felt more tears stream down his face with the rain. "I don't want to die.. but... I don't want to live..." Kurt admitted, staring at David with pain and hope in his eyes. Kurt whispered two words... so quiet he thought David didn't hear them...

"Kurt... come with me... please..." David pleaded reaching out his hand to Kurt, and for many tense minutes Kurt simply stared at him. Kurt was seconds away from taking his life... and David was seconds away from losing the thing that saved his.. "Kurt I wanted to die too..." David admitted, and watched as Kurt's eyes widened. "And you know what saved me...?" David paused taking a careful step closer to Kurt. "It was you... I had finally given up but you... you forgave me..." With that Kurt stepped down and literally ran into David's arms, letting sobs and shivers shake his body.

David held Kurt tightly, his warmth wrapping Kurt up in a feeling of... safety, and for that moment... Kurt never wanted to leave that warmth...

It was Friday... Kurt was walking through the halls of McKinley with his head held high... no one else had known about what happened last night, and that was exactly what he wanted. He knew it was stupid... and he knew he didn't want to do it... why else would he have called Dave? But in all honesty he was happy. After what happened on the bridge last night David ran back to his house and grabbed a bag of clothes, and returned to his truck... to Kurt. The two went to a hotel, David not wanting Kurt to be alone, and Kurt not wanting to intrude on David's home. The night had been extremely special and Kurt knew he would never regret it. Going to the auditorium Kurt decided this would be his perfect performance, and he didn't care if they understood or not.

David smiled to himself, sitting in a chair in the auditorium with the Glee Club, awaiting Kurt's performance, he knew both him and Kurt still had a long way to go... but he also knew... it would be okay...

"Amy says she's all alone  
>Says the world doesn't even know<br>About the pain she hides inside  
>Says happiness is just a lie<br>Smell the roses, throw them down  
>Just whisper, don't make a sound<br>Don't want the world to know the truth  
>You've been broken and abused...by you<p>

And Amy says  
>"I see you laughing at the rain that hits your face<br>With your arms stretched open soaking in the love  
>In a world I find so hard you find so beautiful<br>There's a hope in you deep inside for me."

The colors of her mind  
>Bleed into each other<br>And as the morning melts the night  
>And the stars enchant another<br>While her eyes are still held shut  
>She can hear you breathing softly<br>Your words echo in her mind  
>And your words are clear<br>And she knows that you are here  
>You are here<p>

I see her laughing at the rain that hits her face  
>With your arms stretched open soaking in the love<br>In a world she found so hard she finds so beautiful  
>There's a hope in her deep inside for you<p>

I see her laughing at the rain that hits her face  
>With your arms stretched open soaking in the love<br>In a world she found so hard she finds so beautiful  
>There's a hope in her deep inside for you"<p>

**A/N: Okay, I know it doesn't fit most of the Kurtofsky ideas but I just had this in my head for months and I had to get it down, now I have the valentine's day episode to reference so that also helped.**

**Songs were:**

**If I die young by the band perry**

**Perfect by Flyleaf**

**Asleep the Emily Browning cover**

**Forget me not by Lucie Silvas **

**Amy Says by Flyleaf**

**No songs are mine**

**Glee is not mine, if it were every man would have sex with Kurt Hummel**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
